Chronic pain afflicts millions of people each year. Opioid-based narcotics are the most prevalent therapeutic treatment for chronic pain management, with morphine being the most commonly prescribed. There are now well-established sex differences in the ability of morphine to alleviate pain; in animals models of acute pain, the effective dose of morphine is approximately 5-lOx greater for females in comparison to males. Similar results have been reported in humans. To date, the underlying mechanisms mediating sex differences in opiate sensitivity are not known. The midbrain periaqueductal gray (PAG) and its descending projections to the nucleus raphe magnus (NRM) are an essential endogenous neural circuit for opioid-based analgesia. Our major hypothesis is that the opiate-sensitive intrinsic and extrinsic circuitry of the FAG is sexually dimorphic and is the major determinant of sex-based differences in opioid analgesia. Previous studies examining the dimorphic effect of opioid administration utilized acute assays of nociception. Studies proposed in Aim 1 will characterize the sexually dimorphic effect of central morphine administration using a model of chronic inflammatory pain. Our preliminary data indicate that the PAG-NRM pathway is sexually dimorphic. Studies proposed in Aim 2 will use neural tract tracing techniques to delineate the anatomical organization of the PAG-NRM-spinal cord circuit in males and females. Aim 3 will examine the functional organization of this circuit in a model of prolonged inflammatory pain. The PAG is enriched in opioid receptors. Studies proposed in Aim 4 will characterize both the distribution and expression pattern of the opioid receptors. The influence of chronic inflammatory pain and gonadal steroid manipulations will also be examined. In summary, these studies will establish that the intrinsic and extrinsic circuitry of the PAG is sexually dimorphic and provide the neural substrate for sex based differences in opioid analgesia.